Yiek
Description: When people look at Yiek, they see a 25-26yr old Female Half-Elf with short/medium blonde hair, who usually wears a hooded traveling cloak w/ modified traveling clothes. She generally has a shield with her, possibly a staff, and her familiar 'Gazzoo' nearby. Yiek likes to perform with her Flute, a family heirloom , and enjoys seeing other people happy. She is generally cheerful and somewhat joking, though she can become very serious when the time calls for it, out of necessity from past experiences Pre-Rift: - Born in the nation of Cormyr in Faerun, on the world of Toril. Yiek had an eventful nomadic lifestyle with her two parents. Problems would always seem to pop up, mainly due to their nomadic lifestyle, as well as their natures, and Yiek's lack of control of her abilities had led to many problems during her younger years. Eventually while traveling across Faerun near a forest, a group of humans from a nearby faction that despised Yiek's kind found out about them...and led a hunt. After several nights of hell, and running away, Yiek's changeling parents basically sacrificed themselves when cornered so that Yiek could escape. Crying and with nothing but her mothers Flute, she ran away deeper into the nearby forest. Luckily for her, an (Arch)fey had previously taken notice, and she had a rather odd encounter. It gave her a chance to avenge her parents, and gain the power to open up the doors of possibility.. which Yiek gladly accepted, and became an Warlock at the age of 15. Yiek slipped through the forest, and over the course of the next few days managed to kill the group of humans that took her family from her. Not knowing what to do, she cried in the forest for a time, and vowed to do what she could to make others happy-as her mother had done as an musician(entertainer), but still be prepared to fight like her father had. She began her new life, practicing to become a better entertainer while traveling from settlement to settlement, earning her keep in inns and such. She grew even more proficient in keeping up appearances and deception, while bringing joy to others through performances. She strives for more knowledge in both arcane, and regular matters, ever curious. Through self-improvement and experience, she grew her magic, skills, performance and character. Post-Rift: Yiek was just starting on her second performance of the evening in an Inn within Daggerford, when she rifted into the stage of the Rabbit's Respite- where she proceeded to play an entire performance without realizing she had shifted worlds, and was understandably confused immediately afterwards. Yiek since then has learned and grown accustomed to Daleos, though it did take some getting used to. She has found a place among the Sanguine Helix that she can call a home or even family, and someone she can trust with 'Oliver?', not to mention all the friends she has gained while in Osteria. She has already had her fair share of adventures, and someday looks forward to opening up a small somewhat magical music shop with 'Oliver?', and/or possibly making a network of outposts or guild-stop like things for Musicians, as a conventional guild would not work as well. She has now achieved owning their own home with 'Oliver', and could honestly just live without the shop or guild idea at this point, and still be perfectly happy. But everyone has some fantasies, regardless. Recently she has pooled together most of her savings, as well as a portion of 'Oliver's to purchase a Cottage together (60%/40% split respectively) on a small semi-secluded portion of land, a short walk out of Osteria city. "A Blink of Rest" as it has been coined, is a mostly-mediterraneon style cottage a short would out of Osteria, with a loft window facing the lake. It contains a common room-kitchen hybrid, a study, and a loft-bedroom. It has a small garden, and standard appropriate outside furnishings. -She has been able to join the Emerald Enclave, to help protect the natural world officially, as well as the Adventurers Guild, 'because why not'. During the Emerald Enclave initiation quest, Gazzoo was struck down by the giant-evil-tree-boss, and 'killed.' Yiek later re-summoned them through a ritual spell, and to her surprise they came back as a Lynx, instead of an Owl like all previous times......and was overall not quite expected. Later on, Gazzoo was willfully re-summoned by Yiek as a Tressym. Though, a few times since then very unfortunate circumstances led to them having to be re-summoned, and the causes of that having to occur have paid dearly for it. "Artist: Buddhi" ((Lynx/Caracal mix Tressym. Basically add wings to the picture.)) Note, as of 11/10/19: She has killed One Young Green Dragon so far, a Hydra, several Manticores, and helped kill several Wyverns... among many other smaller things. ---- Alternate Personas- Anna: A 4'3" seemingly 11-13yr old human girl, with brown hair & eyes. She wears charcoal hooded robes, with maroon (or navy-blue) highlights and an equipment belt. Anna is curious, but cautious. She does usually like to make friends, seems to have acquired magical abilities from somewhere, and can play the flute. Vestra Sozat: :) Rhidar Glask: :)